Drunk Night with Annie BlackHeart
by SnowDragonSlayerTasha
Summary: just a message section from our conversation full of humor, drinking and cursing. characters featured: Natsu Gray, Goku, and Gildarts


**Not saying too much cause this isn't too important to discuss**

Drunk Night with Annie BlackHeart

Me: if Natsu was real I'd run up behind him, smack his ass the run away.

Annie: haha I would pay to see that!;b

Me: I'd push gray over the bar counter then dump a barrel of beer on him then get drunk with Natsu! XD

Annie: I would get drunk with both of them. There's nothing like having an ice mage stripper by u drunk and a dude with pink hair and both of them with toned abs. *drools like crazy*

Me: though if I was drunk I'd probably mistake Natsu for a girl

Annie: haha I'm sure any drunk person would unless they pulled his pants down *blushes* I feel like a prev saying that :D

Me: why did u say that! *turns away tries to get image out of head* I'm getting drunk! *grabs a bottle of vodka and starts drinking*

Annie: :D haha I'll join ya! *grabs light bud and drinks*

*after 20 minutes*

Gildarts: *walks in* are you two drinking?

Me: yup you wanna join us, Young man? Hic

Gildarts: I could go for a buzz

Goku: hey your drinking this time, Tasha?

Me: don't judge me Gokue! *words are slurred*

Annie: yeahdon't jugde cuz! *throws empty beer can at Gildarts* bulls eye!

Gray: oh jesus! Natsu! Tasha and Annie got into the Booze!

Natsu: *pokes head in* WHAT?!

Me: *throws empty can at Natsu* get your butts in here and drink with us you party poopers! Weee! *starts dancing on the bar counter singing when can we meet again by owl city*

Goku: *already hammered* you go girl! Yeah, Party! *breaks table in half*

Annie: *bangs head on table nonstop* THE TABLES NOT DYING! *grabs Gray and dances with him* Dance! *drinks while dancing*

Me: *starts singing all American rejects dirty little secret* come on Natsu! *grabs him and starts dancing with him*

Natsu: can't I just stay out of this?! T-T

Gray: I don't have it easier! *stuck dancing with Annie*

Annie: awe you guys are wimps! Gray dance more you stripper! *drinks more sings along with me*

Me: starts singing shut up and kiss me* your too loud! I'm so hyper!

Natsu: yeah your as hyper as a 5 year old on a candy high.

Me: WHAT WAS THAT YOU ASS?! *grabs him by the collar of his vest and flings him across the room where he smashes through the wall* yeaa! I made Natsu Bleed! *claps hands together before grabbing another bottle of booze*

Annie: hyper is a good thing gray u act like a fat ass quit dance like u can at least gosh *drinks more* gray your face is HUGE! Tasha your pink and natsu is a monster *twrils around and looks crazy* the wall is closing in! haha just kidding! gray what out! *pushes gray to the wall were natsu is* *then drinks more by me*

Gray: I think we should get out of here while we can!

Me: *starts singing don't trust me by 3oh*

Natsu: run! *heads for the door*

Gildarts: where do you guys think you're going?

Natsu: *freezes*

Natsu! get back over here and dance with me you sexy **, jerk!

Natsu: she's lowered herself to calling me names?

Annie: Gray! get over here, I wanna kiss!

Gray: GOD HELP US!

Annie: God thinks this is nice so shut up! just don't tell erza or lucy and were good! wait i want to brawl with erza! that seems good! what'cha think tasha! *drinks more*look i see BTR! (theres not big time rush there XD) no they ran away! T^T i wanted them to sing to me! fuck u BTR! ok I didnt mean i'm sorry! T^T

stranger:crazy lady!

Annie: Excuse me bitch what it *throws hime at natsu* haha!

Me: Hiccup! I think u need to ley off the booze! you're hallucinating nii-chan! come let's just listen to music! *plays how to save a life then burst out crying* waaahhhh this song is so SAD!

Luffy: hello? anybody in her- uh oh! empty bottles, music cranked up, Natsu and Gray knocked out against the wall. don't tell me, THOSE GIRLS HAVE BEEN DRINKING!O.O

Annie: we sure have ya scared?!hic!i still want more it's to good and i'm having fun!whhaaa! dont listen to sad songs! listen to c'mon by kesha! thats the perfect song right now *turns on c'mon* *dancing and screaming the lyrics*

stranger:lady shut up and calm down or leav-! *empty bottle hit his head and hes knocked out cold*

Annie: Boomba!

Luffy: come on Tasha, i'm taking you home! *grabs my wrist*

Me: Don't touch me you pervert! i'm fine by myself!

Luffy: *punches me which knocks me out*

Annie: BYE!i guess we can stop *dreppressing look then evil*Luffy how dare u touch her *attacks him* (10 min laters) ok i feel better *grins*now we can go! :D

Annie: natsu gray do u think i killed him?

Me: their heads are hard as rocks! let's get drunk tomorrow but this time we challenge Cana to a drinking contest!

Annie: that would be insanely AWESOME!i would love that! and i have to have a fight with erza too if she comes! :D


End file.
